


I Got You

by Val_Brown



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Monte Pittman - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing protesters before a concert, Monte helps Adam realize he is loved</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You

  
He saw them as the busses rolled up to the venue, clenching his jaw he glanced over his shoulder, even though he knew Adam wasn’t on their bus. Hanging his head, he hated them, he knew Adam would go on like it didn’t bother him, but Monte knew. He knew that inside Adam was dying, in all the years he had known him, this was probably the worst. Sure he had been called names before and at the Idols Live tour they had protested, but this was Adam’s solo tour, his first time on his own and they were doing this. Checking his phone he fired off an angry tweet to Delta for that fuck up from yesterday, yeah that was NOT helping his mood, he just wanted to get home and see his family, even if it was only for a few hours. Shaking his head he saw Sasha and Taylor taking pictures of the protesters and tweeting them out, with their thoughts. He let it slide… for now.

Climbing off the bus, he saw Adam slink off his bus, his head down, hat pulled low over his face. Monte knew without even seeing his face, he knew he had been crying. It was in the curve of his shoulders, the way his hands were jammed in his pockets. Biting his tongue, Monte walked into the venue, angrier than he had been five minutes before. Getting ready for the show, he kept glancing over at Adam, he was still curled in on himself, mentally he was breaking down. Pulling his shirt on, he walked over to where Adam was standing in front of the mirror, tugging at his shirt.

“Hey, you ok, Ad?” Monte asked as he gripped Adam’s shoulder and squeezed lightly.

“Umm, No not really Monte.” Adam said as he turned large blue eyes to look at Monte. Tears making them shiny, grabbing Adam’s arm Monte pulled him out of the room and into another smaller room.

“Come’ere kid” Monte said as he pulled the larger man into a fierce hug, feeling him break. He held him as he cried, rubbing his back. Monte had no clue how they ended up on the floor with Adam curled against him, like one of his kids. But they sat there for awhile, Monte just rubbing Adam’s back. “Have you looked at twitter tonight?”

Looking up at Monte, Adam shook his head. Monte just smiled and pulled out his phone. “Here, check out your feed.”

Scrolling through his replies, Adam smiled, a real smile. The kind that made the room light up. All he saw was love.

 _@AdamLambert I run from hate, I run from prejudice <3 I run to you! Adam Lambert <3_

 _@adamlambert No matter what happens, I will always be here for you. I will always support you. I love you. <3_

And his favorite

 _@adamlambert Adam, I think you would be very proud of what went on here on Twitter this evening amongst all of us, your fans. Tonight hatred and negativity reared their ugly heads in the form of protesters at your show in Kansas City. I think most fan bases would try to fight that negativity with even more negativity. But do you know what we did tonight? We talked about love. We talked about peace. We talked about how much you inspire us. Many people are talking about raising money for gay rights organizations as a form of counter-protest._

 _Where did we learn this behavior, you might ask yourself? Well, Adam...we learned it from you. You have taught us so much since you came into our lives last year. You have taught us how to love instead of hate. How to always be positive. You have taught us how to love one another. I can't thank you enough for these lessons you have taught me. For all the beautiful people that you have brought into my life. You inspire me daily with your incredible spirit and your never ending positivity and love. You've changed me inside forever....and it has been a beautiful change._

 _I love you and I am so proud of you_

Looking up he continued to smile. Standing up he brushed himself off and pulled Monte in to a hug.

“Thank you for that.”

“Adam, you are family, like hell I am going to let them make you feel bad about being who you were meant to be. Now get your glittering ass on that stage and give them the show of their lives!!” Monte said as he took his phone back. Following Adam, he couldn’t help but still be angry. No one makes his family cry, at least not with out retribution. After the show that night Monte hopped on twitter

 _God doesn't hate anyone. Just for the record. Includling bushels of sticks that stick out. God might slightly dislike people who put signs in their kids hands that have negative conotations. I'm going to hurt these people someday. Law or not. Where I come from, sometime you need your ass beat. Just sayin'_

He then smiled as he watched the fans take that and run, god he loved them. They were passionate and full of love, just like Adam. Chuckling he muttered

“Those protesters have no idea what they started.”


End file.
